


Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

by atrick_oflight



Series: Gifts and Exchanges [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tragedy, Tumblr, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, i feel bad for failing, i made this for, i think i failed, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyung Soo reminisces about his time with Yong Soo.</p><p>- Written for the APH Rarepair Exchange on tumblr for pineapple1520</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2517  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: North Korea/South Korea  
> Prompt: Tragedy

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

 

“He’s in a better place now.”

 

“He will live on in our hearts.”

 

Hyung Soo was tired of hearing it all. He kept a calm, and straight face when people mourned for him, but inside he was breaking. He thanked those who payed their respects, but he wished they would just leave him alone.

 

“Soo,” Yao called out worriedly, placing a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. Hyung Soo still couldn’t get over it. He couldn’t get over the death of Yong Soo. He never thought the cheerful, free-spirited idiot would die so young. Then again, the thought of someone dying young doesn’t cross just anybody’s minds often after all. “Soo, please eat. You haven’t eaten anything at all since we got here.” Yao tried again.

 

_ Oh, right. _ Hyung Soo thought. It’s been two days since Yong Soo was taken by Leukemia, blood cancer. The idiot had, apparently, been hiding the fact that he had the sickness, and by the time he had announced he had it, the doctors have declared that it was only a matter of time before it came over him. Everyone tried their hardest to help him, but only two days after the news, he was declared dead.

 

Hyung Soo didn't cry. He didn't even bat an eyelash. He simply sank, into depression. After Yong Soo was released from the morgue and put in a casket for the wake, all Hyung Soo did was sit in front of the coffin and stare at it. He made no move to get up. No move to eat or drink. No move to use the bathroom or talk to his friends and family. He only sat there all day, and stared. If he wasn't staring, he was curled up, still in front of the case that held Yong Soo, sleeping.

 

“No,” Hyung Soo said, his voice hoarse. “I’m not hungry.” Yao protested and tried to offer him more food, but Hyung Soo just gave him a pained look. The first expression of emotion since Yong Soo’s death. Pain. How laughable.

 

Yao sighed and nodded, leaving him alone. “Well, it's already late. I need to go home and make dinner for Kiku and Jia Long…. You’ll...you'll be alright, won’t you?” Hyung Soo gave Yong Soo’s older brother a blank look. “Right. Um, okay. Mei Ling’s worried about you, so be sure to contact him.” Again, all he gave was a blank look. Although the mention of his own sister caused him to add a more thoughtful look. “Okay. Well, I’ll take my leave now…. Take care of yourself, Hyung Soo.” And with that, Yao left the Korean to himself.

 

It was dark out and Hyung Soo only felt worse. Taking advantage of being alone, he got up and went closer to Yong Soo’s casket. He stared at the body inside. His usually messy, brown hair was fixed, save that stray curl that always looked like it had a smile on its face. His eyes that used to be filled with so much energy and life. But now they were shut, to keep the sad, lifeless gems hidden. The only thing that was left as it was, were his lips. Just like when he died, his mouth still formed a smile. A content, happy smile. At least they kept that.

 

“Hey, Yongie,” Hyung Soo said, running his hand across the glass that hovered over the dead man's face. “You’ve really done it this time, huh?” His voice cracked. It might have been due to the fact that he hasn't talked much since the incident, or maybe it was from the sov he was trying to keep from escaping his mouth. “Not telling me about your sickness…. You dummy.”

 

His fist clenched over the glass.

 

“We could've still saved you. You still could've survived…!” The tears started coming down Hyung Soo’s face. His braid was loose and messy, and his curl looked like it was frowning even more than usual. “God, I just miss you...so damn much. It's only been two days, but I miss you so much it hurts!” He gritted his teeth and tried to hold down another sob.

 

“Remember when we first met?” he found himself asking, as he sniffles and tried to calm down. “You were so stupid, I scolded you before we were even formally introduced!” he laughed and shook his head.

 

_ “You dumb, idiot!” he yelled. The man in front of him froze, seizing his loud talking and excessive movement. He was a gorgeous man, but had too little discipline. “This is a place of elegance and fine dining. You should observe proper etiquette and sit down properly! Stay still and don't be too loud!” Hyung Soo scolded. The man he was currently reprimanding had a rather shocked expression. He slowly fell into his seat, seemingly ashamed. “Where are your manners? Do you even have manners? How does a per-” _

 

_ “Hyung Soo?” _

 

_ He stopped his little rant and turned to face his sister, Mei Ling. She looked confused as she looked between him and the man he was scolding. “What are you doing?” _

 

_ He gave her a ‘duh’ look and gestured to the other man. “What does it look like I’m doing?” _

 

_ “Well, it looks sort of like you're being rude to someone you just met.” _

 

_ “Wha- I am trying to teach this uncultured foreigner some manners-” _

 

_ “Erm, Soo, he's not a foreigner.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ Mei Ling sighed and glared at him. “ _ Oppa _ , he's Korean too. Except, you know, from around here, the south.” Hyung Soo stared at her blankly, and then at the man. He blushed in embarrassment. “He’s mister Im Yong Soo from the Department of Human Rights. He's the man who's going to help us stay here and not get sent back to the North.” _

 

_ The man smiled, although it looked rather cautious. He stood up and bowed. “I’m sorry for my rudeness, but I'd like to formally introduce myself. I'm Im Yong Soo, head of the Department of Human Rights and I volunteered to take your case when you first escaped the borderline.” _

 

_ The smile on his face made Hyung Soo want to slap the guy, but seeing as he would be the one to help keep them in South Korea, he just gritted his teeth and glared. _

 

Hyung Soo laughed at the memory. But his laugh, it wasn't one with joy and reminiscence. It was bitter, sad and mocking.

 

“You really got on my nerves that day…. But you were so eager -- so sincere, to help us stay. Somehow, mixing that with your stupidly annoying, cute personality, made me fall for you….”

 

He let out another mocking laugh and wiped away his tears. Again, he gently caressed the glass and stared longingly at the body in the casket.

 

“Remember when you first asked me out?”

 

_ They won the right to stay. After a battle with the north korean government for six long months, they were finally free. Free to stay and move around as they please. Hyung Soo smiled as Yong Soo stood proudly by Mei Ling who jumped for joy and leapt on to him. _

 

_ “We’re free! We’re free! We’re free!” Mei Ling cried, with happy tears streaming down her face. “ _ Oppa _ , we’re finally free!” Hyung Soo laughed and nodded, hugging her back. He placed a kiss onto her head, his own happy tears escaping. He was so happy. Happy to be free. Happy to finally move freely. Happy to be a normal human, at last. _

 

_ He heard a quiet chuckle, and turned his eyes to Yong Soo. Admittedly, the man wasn’t all that bad. A little annoying, yes, but once you got used to him, he was actually a pretty great guy. He was over at their house almost everyday of the week to get testimonies from them, and he practically slept there, since he would randomly pass out from all the work he did. Hyung Soo and Mei Ling owed it all to him. He gave a small timid smile and mouthed a ‘thank you’. To which, he replied with a thumbs up and mouthing back a ‘no problem’. _

 

_ “Oh, yeah!  _ Oppa _ ,” Mei Ling suddenly broke away from Hyung Soo and faced Yong Soo. “Come have dinner with us tonight! Let’s celebrate our win!” _

 

_ “Our win?” the man asked, completely bewildered. _

 

_ “Yeah!” the girl replied, confused as well. “You helped us win. Of course you’re a part of the winning team. Right,  _ oppa _?” she then turned back to her older brother. _

 

_ Hyung Soo faced Yong Soo and nodded, his face serious. “She’s right. We couldn’t have done this without you. Please, let us thank you by treating you to dinner, at the very least.” _

 

_ Yong Soo tried to protest, but with the face Mei Ling made and one of the most sincere and grateful, rare looks Hyung Soo had, he gave in. They went to a fairly big restaurant, not too cheap, not too expensive and got wasted. Well, Yong Soo did, Mei Ling was still under-age, and Hyung Soo refused to drink, so he ended up scolding the drunk man for taking in too much. _

 

_ In the end, they took him back to their place, and let him stay there, since they didn’t know where he lived. _

 

_ “Soo~” Yong Soo cooed, as Hyung Soo passed his drunken figure on the couch, on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Curiously, and cautiously Hyung Soo approached the wasted idiot. “Soo, go out on a date with me~” he slurred. Hyung Soo was shocked to say the least. He’s always been attracted to men, but of course, coming from the North, he couldn’t really say anything. He had to hide it, and right now, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He opened his mouth to try and tell Yong Soo that he was just drunk, but the latter interrupted him before anything else. _

 

_ “I like you, Soo~ You were so cute when I saw you six months ago…. I tried to impress you with my charms and skills, but you only got mad at how loud I was.” he said with a drunken laugh at the end. “And every time I came over to help you out with testimonies, I just wanted to cuddle you and tell you it’s alright, because you looked so vulnerable and sad, and you were showing me what was behind that strict facade you put up. Then when you finally got more comfortable around me, I found out how an even greater person you are, and I just fell in love, ya know. _

 

_ “Soo, please go out with me? I think I might die if you don’t! If you say no I’ll jump off your roof while screaming ‘whipee’!” he said, still laughing drunkenly. _

 

_ Worried about how things might end if he said otherwise, Hyung Soo nodded and said, “Yes…. Okay I’ll go out with you.” as he tried to put the other korean into a more comfortable position on the couch. Of course, he didn’t take it seriously. It was probably just the alcohol talking. _

 

_ The next day, when he told Yong Soo, the other blushed and said that he didn’t remember any of the things he said, but they were true. So again, in a more sober state, he asked Hyung Soo to go out with him. And with Mei Ling’s expectant face and Yong Soo’s hopeful expression, Hyung Soo caved in. _

 

Chuckling again, more tears slipped down Hyung Soo’s face at a rapid pace. “God, you were so clumsy when you took me out, too. Tripping over nothing and running into walls…. You made me laugh so much, I couldn’t remember why we were there in the first place!” he said, again running his fingers across the glass, gazing at the pale face with so much love. But then it shifted into pain and despair. “But then, after five years of being together…, you decide to keep a secret that shouldn’t have been kept.” He glared at the smiling man in the coffin.

 

“You shouldn’t be in there, Yongie. You should’ve told me so that we could’ve looked for more ways,more solutions!” he practically yelled, nearly cracking the glass with the strength he used to slam his fists down on it. Tears were running down his face like rain would fall down during a storm. His words were getting lost in his sobs and his nose was starting to become soaked.

 

“You should’ve said something…, so that you wouldn't have had to go through it alone. You wouldn’t have had to carry the burden all by yourself,” he said, voice cracking. “Damn it all, Yong Soo! Why? Why did you have to leave me? Why, why, why?” he sobbed as he hugged the casket. The golden ring on his left hand, shining as the light of the room hit it, matching the golden ring on Yong Soo’s left hand.

 

_ “Soo!” Hyung Soo smiled as his boyfriend tackled him. Although it had less force than usual, Hyung Soo didn’t mind. His smile loosened up a bit when he saw how pale and thin Yong Soo looked. He knew he had cancer, but he was only told two days ago, so the shock was still there. But still, he forced the smile. After all, the only thing he could do now was to support Yong Soo. _

 

_ “What is it, Yongie?” _

 

_ “I have a surprise for you~ Close your eyes!” Hyung Soo gave the latter a dubious look, but did what he was told. About ten seconds pass by until he hears the clearing of a throat. He opens his eyes but doesn’t find Yong Soo. He looks left and right, but then he hears a quiet, “Down here,” and looks below. There Yong Soo was kneeling, holding out an open, small, velvet box with two simple golden bands inside.  _ Couple rings _. Hyung Soo’s eyes grew wide and Yong Soo smiled. _

 

_ “I know it’s not much, but it’s all I could get on such short notice. I love you, Soo. I love you very much, and I know that you’re cross with me because I didn’t tell you until a few days ago, but I promise you, that from now on, I’ll tell you everything. I won’t keep secrets anymore. I want to be with you everyday, everynight and I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last I see before I sleep. _

 

_ “I want to hold you and be able to tell the world you’re mine. So will you please make me the happiest, sick, man alive by doing the honor of marrying me?” _

 

_ Hyung Soo was frozen for a good five seconds before bursting into tears and nodding. He fell down to his knees and hugged his, now, fiance, smiling happily. They shared a kiss and sat down on the bed of the hospital room. There, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, content with the rings on their fingers. _

 

_ Im Yong Soo died in his sleep that day. _

  
  
  
  


**\- Written for the APH Rarepair Exchange 2015 on tumblr for pineapple1520**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the APH Rarepair Exchange on tumblr for pineapple1520
> 
> Also, please don't kill me if I get anything wrong! I don't know much about South or North Korea ^^;;


End file.
